


night cuddles

by sapphicriot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Drunk Mikasa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicriot/pseuds/sapphicriot
Summary: "- I’m just messing with you. You look cute when you blush. - Mikasa laughed. It was a sound Annie loved so much and could never get enough of. But only Mikasa’s laugh. Other ones were just simply annoying."
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	night cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this <33

Mikasa climbed up the shanty in the quietest way possible. When she reached the roof someone was already there.

\- I’ve been waiting for a long time now. What took you so long? - Annie greeted her with complaints. Her eyes were saying something completely different. They showed happiness.

\- My brother got into a fight again. I had to save his sorry ass. I’m sorry. I know that you can’t live a day without me. - She walked up to her taking off her red scarf.

\- Shut up. - Annie didn’t like getting teased, especially by Mikasa. Because Mikasa’s comments always made her blush.

\- How my fingers go through your hair, how I softly kiss you on the lips. How my strong arms wrap around your beautiful, sexy body making you feel safe. How my…

\- You sure talk a lot for a person that can go a whole day without saying a word. - Annie walked up to her.

\- I’m just messing with you. You look cute when you blush. - Mikasa laughed. It was a sound Annie loved so much and could never get enough of. But only Mikasa’s laugh. Other ones were just simply annoying.

\- Let’s get to the real reason why we are here.

\- Cuddles! - Before Annie could react Mikasa jumped on her and hugged her tightly. Annie sighed but hugged her back, giving up to the smell of Mikasa’s clothes.

\- Why are you acting like a clingy five-year-old? - Annie asked softly drawing circles on Mikasa’s back.

\- Jean and the guys brought alcohol! It didn’t work at first so I drank more and more… And now we’re here! Are you mad? - Mikasa asked making puppy eyes at Annie.

\- No… Just next time don’t do that, okay? - Mikasa nodded hiding her head in Annie’s chest.

\- You smell so nice! - Mikasa said loudly admiring the well-known scent.

After that Mikasa got quiet. Annie looked at the beautiful sky. The almost full moon was glowing at Mikasa’s face, making her even more beautiful. The stars shined happily watching the two girls. It was the last week of the Training Corps. They probably won’t meet again. This will soon be just a memory saved in their heads.

\- Why can’t you just love me, Annie? Like I love you! - Mikasa didn’t wait for Annie’s answer. Leaving her confused and shocked by the sudden outburst. - I know we agreed on no labels and no feelings. But… But… I don’t want that anymore! I want you. All of you!

\- Mikasa, you’re drunk calm down.

\- You don’t love me. If you won’t tell me you love me I’m just going to leave. - She got up and looked intensively into Annie’s eyes.

\- I.. I love you, Mikasa. Okay? But it’s for the best. We will be going our separate ways soon. - Mikasa was drunk. She won’t be able to remember what Annie said. Right?

\- Than just promise me that if brighter days will come we will be together. Pinky promise? - Mikasa waited for Annie’s reaction with her little finger ready.

\- Pinky promise. - Annie rolled her eyes. Not from annoyance. She did it to hide the tears forming in them.

\- Just please don’t die till then. - Mikasa hugged her as strong as she could with no intention of letting go.

\- You too. - She whispered into Mikasa’s ear. It was the only future she wanted. It was the only way she could be happy. 


End file.
